


Putting up an Act

by thecutestprince



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecutestprince/pseuds/thecutestprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Examining his reflection, he knew he was just stalling. But he didn’t want to have to go through a 'family dinner'. He wanted them to tell him what they wanted, so he could quickly comply and be on his way. Get back to his life, far away from them." </p><p>Noiz's parents push yet another request on him. But this time, he's not planning on complying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Parents are never satisfied.

No matter how well off you are, how many millions you rake in, no matter how many times your company’s profit has doubled. Parents are never satisfied with what you’ve accomplished.

And they’re always looking for ways to cause trouble.

Because it’s not as if Noiz isn’t already neck deep in shit to worry about.

To be pulled out in the middle of a meeting to take a call? Only his parents could be on the other side of such a phone call.

“What is it?” Noiz asked.

“We’re expecting you at dinner tonight. Do not be late.”

And so, the meeting had to be cut short. It had to be, if he wanted to have enough time to set a flight for home. He didn’t bother changing out of his clothes; the second he’d walk into his parent’s house, the maid would give him an outfit _they_ wanted him to wear. Once he moved out, he had a bit of hope that they’d drop their over-controlling tendencies.

But the second he opened the door to his car, a maid was bowing in front of him, holding out a canvas suit bag for him. Of course, his parent’s never change.

He stood in front of a full length mirror, adjusting the tie around his neck. He wondered what his parents could want this time. Last time they had him over for dinner, they asked, no, assigned him to take care of his uncle’s funeral. It was an uncle he had never met, no less. However, that may have made the task a bit easier.

Examining his reflection, he knew he was just stalling. But he didn’t want to have to go through a “family dinner”. He wanted them to tell him what they wanted, so he could quickly comply and be on his way. Get back to his life, far away from them.

Small talk was inevitable. Of course, they wanted to act like they were great parents. Of course, they wanted to ignore they even had an ulterior motive.

At least, his mother did. His father was forced to go along with it, nod when his wife mentioned how well this wine complimented the overall style of the plate.

Noiz sat in silence, nibbling at the food but taking huge gulps of the wine in front of him. If he was forced to be here, he may as well take advantage of the expensive wine they’d bought for the occasion.

“Don’t you think the wine and dish pair well, honey?”

Great, a question directed at him. “Sure.”

“What about you, dear?” she asked, now facing her husband. “Do you think it goes well, or should we try a different wine-“

“Get married.”

Noiz looked up to meet his father’s eyes. They were cold, staring into him and past him. Firm eyes, letting him know he wasn’t here to play games.  

“Get married already. And don’t let it be a secretary, or any random whore.”

“Sweetie-”

“Don’t disgrace this family,” he said firmly. He rose from the table, taking the bottle of wine with him. His mother watched him leave, then turned to Noiz and gave him a warm smile.

“You can bring her to dinner next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

For a while, Noiz didn’t have to think about it too much. He could ignore it, and seeing how managing a company isn’t exactly the easiest thing to do, he was able to forget about the whole ordeal within the next few days.

Until another phone call interrupted yet another meeting, again.

“What is it? Do you think I’m just waiting for your phone calls all the time? Because I’m in the middle of something really important-“

“Well, _I_ think it’s important for you to know, you have a date tonight.”

Noiz stayed silent, pressing his lips together. “A date.”

“Yes. At the restaurant on the corner of Prospect and Linden. You know the one?” his mother asked, chipper as ever. But Noiz knew behind that happy tone, she was smiling smugly. She knew Noiz would comply, and to have that control pleased her to disgusting levels.

“I know the one,” Noiz sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing his hair back. “Why do I have a date in the first place?”

“Because,” his mother began, “how do you expect to get married if you don’t meet any women?”

This again? Noiz thought he could avoid it for a little longer. He glared and asked, “What if I already met a woman?”

His mother scoffed. “Right. Like that would ever happen.” She laughed crudely again. “Just be there, okay?”

“Fine,” he mumbled, but his mother had already hung up the phone by then.

He drove to the designated restaurant, still in the suit he wore to work. His work attire was enough to woo any woman, and besides, he didn’t actually feel like trying. No matter how many blind dates his mother conjured for him, he wouldn’t bother to impress.

Noiz walked into the restaurant, eyes half-lidded in disinterest. He turned to the hostess and asked for his reservation.

“Right this way, sir.”

Fortunately, his date was already there waiting, meaning he wouldn’t have to sit around waiting for her. When he sat in front of her, she looked up from her menu and gave a bright smile. Her make-up was done, hair wavy and perfectly styled, and cleavage on display. It appeared to Noiz that the other half of this date was actually trying. She actually wanted something out of this.

That sucks.

“Hi,” she said, the smile still on her face. “I’m Rhi.”

The hostess poured them some wine. Noiz grabbed the glass the second she was done pouring.

“Noiz,” he mumbled before chugging practically half the wine. His expression soured; the wine there wasn’t that great.

“Are you two ready to order?” the hostess asked.

“I’ll just have today’s salad,” Rhi said.

“Alright,” the hostess nodded as she wrote that down. She pointed the end of her pen at Noiz. “The usual for you, sir?”

“Sure,” Noiz responded. With that response, the hostess left the two alone on their date. Which was unfortunate for Noiz.

“Wow, so you frequent this restaurant?” Rhi asked curiously.

“Sure,” Noiz said again.

“That’s great! If I came here as often, I’d be broke in a week!” She threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh. Noiz kept a blank expression, but he was secretly criticizing the rowdy basket case in front of him.

“Anyways, did your mother tell you how we met?”

“No.”

“Well-“

This was Noiz’s cue to drown her out. Her lips moved rapidly, but his ears received no feedback. When she’d direct a question at him, he’d nod his head and hope for the best. That generally worked, but then his head nod received a confused expression from Rhi.

“I asked you when the last time you saw your family was.”

Noiz simply gave her a blank expression. He decided not to make-up an excuse; the food was being set in front of them, meaning he could use that as a distraction. Instead of giving her a response, he thanked the hostess and immediately started eating his pasta.

Rhi stares at him for a few seconds, then chuckles. “I’m going to go… use the restroom.” Again, Noiz nodded the response.

She was gone for 30 minutes before Noiz actually noticed. He paid for the check and took a bottle of wine with him. He didn’t really care that Rhi decided to leave early; it was actually a miracle to Noiz. Thank god she didn’t stick around in hopes of something romantic or sexual.

But that soon became the least of his worries.

His car, a model from that same year, was missing a tire. No, the tire wasn’t slashed. Someone literally took it. A jagged, white line was scratched on the passenger’s side of the black car. Across the windshield, the word ‘jerk’ was written in pretty, cursive writing with bright red lipstick.

It was a miracle Noiz even remembered what lipstick color Rhi had been wearing.  

Silently, he climbed into the driver’s side and stared forward. The entire situation was slowly settling into and under his skin. His jaw was set tight, a blank expression on his face. Rage was bubbling under his skin, but he wasn’t going to let it escape. He didn’t want to her to get the better of him.

His eyes darted to the side mirror. There was a bright red kiss mark on the corner of it.

Noiz slammed his fist against the car’s steering wheel. If the trashed car wasn’t already getting stares, the man inside punching his steering wheel and the loud honks were sure to grab people’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weather update: sunny, but menacing dark clouds loom in the distance. meaning i've got all this inspiration in my head, but finals are next week.

**Author's Note:**

> update forecast: cloudy. as in, the clouds aren't sure when this will update, either.


End file.
